


See here

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Animal Transformation, Blood, Creepy, Dreams, F/F, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Kissing, Knifeplay, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Psychic Abilities, Rape, Religion, Shadar-Kai, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't bother her to have a new name - she wanted to put her past behind her - but it was something in the way Raina said it that made her skin crawl. "Seeeeee," she would croon sometimes, and Si'atha was never sure if she was talking to her or just asking someone (who wasn't there) to see something (that also wasn't there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See here

Si'atha had hoped the Father would have answers for her. That he would explain why it had been necessary for her to lose everything, why she deserved the punishment he had inflicted on her. She had not been disappointed. She learned so much from his sermons, about things she had never known before. After dinner some nights, if he wasn't going out again, he would sometimes let her sit at his feet by the fire, especially if she had changed. Those were her favourite times, when the heat and her new fur would take some of the cold out of her bones and he would tell her about history and salvation and doing what was right. She wanted nothing more than to serve him.

She hated Raina, though. The girl might have been a prophet, but she was also mad. She talked to people who weren't there, laughed at the empty air, bit her nails to the quick and drew on the walls with the blood that seeped from her fingertips. And Father had put her in charge of their new arrival, whom she had re-named simply See. It didn't bother her to have a new name - she wanted to put her past behind her - but it was something in the way Raina said it that made her skin crawl. "Seeeeee," she would croon sometimes, and Si'atha was never sure if she was talking to her or just asking someone (who wasn't there) to see something (that also wasn't there.)

But Raina's worst crime, that which made her truly worth hating, was that she shared the Father's bed. Not always - he wasn't always home when they slept, for one thing, and even when he was he often preferred to be alone - but sometimes, which was more than Si'atha was ever allowed to do. Their quarters were small, not spacious like the home above-ground she tried to forget, and she couldn't help hearing them together. Raina talked during sex, nonsense mostly, when she wasn't moaning or screaming. The Father himself was quiet, though, nothing more than murmuring to her softly or the occasional sharp intake of breath. She didn't deserve his attentions, See thought, pulling her rags over her more closely and trying to block out the sounds. Raina hadn't made the sacrifices she had to be with him. She feigned obedience to the girl, all the while imagining ways to get her out of the way. So far, none of them seemed likely to work without also drawing down the Father's wrath. So instead See bided her time.

"Seeeeee," Raina whispered one... night? She was no longer sure of the passage of time, here under the city without even the movement of the stars to give her a clue. She had been sleeping, at any rate, so she thought of it as night. Raina was crouched beside her pile of rags and furs, her tangled black hair falling over See's arm like snakes.

"What is it?" See asked, sitting up and pushing the ragged ropes of hair away from her in the process. The cold, damp air brought gooseflesh to her grey skin. "Is he home? Does he need help?"

Raina laughed, a short, harsh sound. "No, pet, he's not here. No one's here but you."

"And you."

Raina just smiled at that. The faint glow from the low fire lined her face in red. "You could do it now," she said, almost casually.

"Do what?" See said, feigning ignorance.

"Take a knife and open me up. Like this knife here..." See notice the blade in her hand for the first time, glinting in the dark. "Oh no, that might leave a mess, that wouldn't do... " Raina giggled. "Push a pillow over my face, then, and hold me down until the kicking stops..." She traced her fingers along See's cheek. "You were dreaming about it," she whispered, as if letting a friend in on an unfortunate social faux pas she had made. "You should really stop that."

"Stop... dreaming?"

"Stop dreaming so loud." Raina pulled her hand back, licking her fingers. "I can't sleep."

See wondered with a chill if perhaps the mad girl really was a prophet. She had never been able to glean any sense from her ramblings before, but this was too close to the truth. She could have been dreaming about killing her, she wasn't certain. "I'm sorry," she said hastily, abasing herself instinctively to show she meant no threat.

"Lower," Raina said, and pushed her down further. "On the ground, on your stomach, like a worm." See felt the cold stone floor against her skin, and tried to struggle, but Raina straddled the small of her back to keep her down, holding her by the nape of her neck. She looked waifish, but there was a surprising strength in her grip.

"I would never hurt you," See told her, trying to sound persuasive.

"No. He said it was all right for me to hurt you, though." She could hear the smile in Raina's voice, and remembered with a chill how the girl had talked about taking her hands and feet and head off. "There are more of your kind, always more," Raina continued, whispering against her ear. "He wouldn't even miss you if you were gone. I'd just say you scurried off into a tiny hole and disappeared. It could happen so easily..."

"He said I still had work to do!" See protested. "Important work!"

"What if he's wrong?" Raina chuckled. "He knows, but he doesn't always see, Seeeee..." She drew the name out into a sigh, and combed her fingers roughly through her captive's silvery hair, tugging her face up from the floor. "He doesn't see how you look at him, how you feel about him... how much you want him to touch you." Her weight on See's back shifted lower, down to her thighs. See felt the blade's cold touch against the back of her neck, pushing into her just to the point of pain, then pulling back to slice quickly through her shift, grazing her skin occasionally when Raina wasn't careful. The underground air felt icy on her bared flesh, but Raina's hand stroking down her back was warm and surprisingly gentle.

"Let me up," she pleaded, helpless. "It was only a dream, I didn't do anything!"

"Only a dream?" Raina said, her voice growing more shrill. "It's never only a dream! It might start that way, but then it twists and swells, until it's big enough for seeds to take root in, and then they grow into hopes and wishes and needs..." She pushed the remains of the tattered shift roughly aside, stroking the curve of See's breast as she did so. "You might as well say all of this is only a dream," she murmured, her voice dropping suddenly to a whisper, "and nothing we do matters."

See felt a sinking dread with the knowledge that Raina might actually kill her tonight. "The Father's mission matters," she said, trying to reason with her. "We matter..." She struggled, managed to turn over beneath Raina so that she could at least look her death in the face if it was coming.

Raina laughed, letting her move but keeping a firm grip on the blade in her hand. Her skirts were bunched up around her hips, and the smell of her was strong and musky. "You don't matter, little rat-girl. You don't matter to anyone anymore. And you need to learn your new place." Her knee shoved suddenly up between See's legs, pushing them open. She leaned down, putting all her weight against her plaything's chest. See didn't struggle. The flat of the blade was pressed against her outer thigh at that moment, but she knew it could move quickly.

Raina sucked See's lower lip into her mouth, then bit it sharply. See gasped, tasting the silvery sheen of her own unworthy blood. "Don't," she begged, her voice muffled. But Raina paid her pleas no mind, twisting the dark tip of her breast between her fingers until See whimpered, then pulling it up, stretching it to its limits, bringing her knife to the taut skin as if pondering cutting it off. But instead after a moment she let it go, and slid the cold blade down See's stomach instead, down between her legs.

See lay motionless as the unyielding metal parted her lips, grateful at least that the flat of the blade was doing most of the work. It felt smooth and slick against her, and she wondered how much of that slickness was her own, whether from blood or terrified excitement. It didn't hurt, at least not yet, but if it was sharp enough it might not immediately... Abruptly, Raina flipped the knife around and shoved the handle into her, impaling her on its leather-wrapped wooden hilt. It slid in roughly, and See cried out, more in surprise than pain. She twisted her hips, which earned her a stinging slap across the face as her reward, and then a more vigorous thrust with the knife-handle. As if from somewhere outside her body, she felt her legs spread wider, allowing Raina to fuck her more deeply. Her heart, already racing, quickened its pace still further as she dared to wrap one hand around the back of Raina's neck to pull her closer, and was not slapped away. If she let her guard down... if See could only seize her opportunity, she might have a chance... Then Raina kissed her again, and thoughts of escape evaporated for the moment.

"You're vermin, you know that, don't you," Raina murmured against her mouth. "You're a dirty slut too, by the way you're dripping, so wet. But then, this is nothing more than what you're used to, is it." See thought she had led a comparatively sheltered life above-ground, only entertaining a few partners who had been quite respectful of her wishes - it was the shadar-kai and half-bloods who mingled freely with humans who were the most debauched, or so she had always heard tell - but she nodded anyway. It could have been true, she thought, if her memories were wrong, and everything the Father had taught her was right. She had probably been a disgusting, deviant bitch, and she deserved everything that happened to her...

Raina left the knife-handle buried in her, but brought her hand up to See's clit instead. "Whore," she called her, and "darky" and "filthy cunt," and every insult was accompanied by a quick, teasing stroke of her fingers that made See gasp and moan, until the two things seemed to mingle in her mind, coalescing into a single shameful pleasure. Raina pulled See's hand under her skirt as well, giving her tacit permission to reciprocate, and See did as she was bidden, feeling her way in the dark to press the heel of her palm against Raina's tangled mound, drawing a little moan from her in return. See pressed harder, pushing her fingers up into Raina's cleft, which was easily as wet as her own, if not even moreso. Raina ground her hips hard against See's hand, and it took only a few moments for her to come, legs trembling, with a drawn-out moaning sigh.

See pulled her hand away, wiping it on the nest of rags she slept in. Raina wasn't quite finished with her yet, though. She renewed her attentions to See's clit, and slammed the handle into her a few more times for good measure as well, until See couldn't bear it any longer. Raina pressed her hand to See's mouth to stifle any sound she might make when she came. See tasted blood on her fingers, coppery - not her own, then, Raina had probably cut herself with the knife. That was oddly satisfying, somehow, even more than the quick shudders of her release. "Good little rat-girl," Raina told her when she had finished, and that was the most satisfying of all.

Raina crawled a few feet away from her, crouching with the knife in her fist. She licked the pommel and smiled, firelight glinting off her teeth. "Even if I was gone, he wouldn't love you," she breathed.

"How do you know?" See muttered, a hint of her former defiance creeping back into her voice.

"Because he doesn't love any of us," Raina told her. "He can't. " And then she slipped away into the darkness, leaving See to shiver and ponder what that meant.


End file.
